Just Once
by Cobwebbs
Summary: "Please, just once." He begged softly. But that's all it was, just mindless begging...he wasn't different, no, he was just like him. They were all the same...she would not give in, no, no way...never...no matter how good it felt when he touched her...


**A/N: Hello people! How's it hangin'? Aaaaanywaaaay, I wrote this little one-shot. Why? BECAUSE I AM SOOOOOOO BORED! Yah, so anyway, here it is, I didn't put the pairing so you can see if you can guess before the end! Fun huh? Yeah, loads, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Well...I am pretty awesome so maybe I do own this...not! I am awesome though :P**

* * *

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" A very angry yet beautiful blond girl yelled stomping down a cracked sidewalk.

She was trying to avoid the most irritating human she'd ever met by stomping in the park...needless to say...it wasn't working.

"Come on Rach, you don't mean that." A deep voice called back from behind.

"Yes I do! I've told you a thousand times...even after _he_..." She stopped stiff and bit her small pink lip.

Her pursuer stopped two feet away as well. He stuffed his fists into his whitewashed jeans pockets. He hunched over, knowing what she was thinking about now.

"Rachel..." He whispered her name softly, so softly the light breeze blew it away before it could reach her ears.

She shriveled away as if it was the coldest breeze she'd ever felt, she hugged her arms tightly, dropping her head down making her silky blonde bangs fall to cover her tear shining eyes.

"J-just...l-leave me alone...please..." She whispered as another breeze fluttered by ruffling her hair lightly.

He took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, it was beginning to deepen into purples and blues with streaks of white, silver clouds. He let out a gusty sigh. This girl wasn't meant for this, this torture, no, she was made for better...so much better...

"Rach..." He stepped forward slowly watching as she curled away at the heat of his presence.

He sighed again, his stomach tightened, he knew what she wanted, or what she wished she had, and it wasn't him. But that still didn't stop him from trying.

Slowly he stretched his muscular arms towards her. When she didn't crunch back anymore, he continued to advance closer.

Gently he draped his arms over her shoulders, she didn't pull away, but didn't give in either...not yet.

"Rachel...please, give me a chance, just one, I promise, I'll never do what he did." He whispered burying his face in her vanilla scented hair, inhaling deeply, god, he couldn't resist her, no wonder he wouldn't give up.

She shuddered as his arms pulled her back onto his chest. She stayed stiff for a moment. The memory of the past hurtful event she'd gone through ran through her mind. The pain of it stabbed her heart as tears glistened in her eyes, burning.

Her body heaved from the sob she was trying to swallow down. It hurt, but not as much as the pain the memory brought.

"P-p-please..." She whispered fighting her tears, praying they don't fall, please don't fall.

"I promise," He whispered huskily in her ear making her skin pickle, her senses began to drown in his soft touch.

"N-no...th-that's what _he_ said...what _he_ promised..." She choked out trying to pull away, but her body didn't want to move.

He let go, "I'm not that guy Rachel. I don't want to be that guy." He turned her gently. But she wouldn't lift her head, she stayed bent, she didn't want him to see the tears she was fighting.

"Rachel?" He whispered again, she clenched her teeth as the tears threatened to spill any second.

"Rachel please, look at me...please." He begged softly.

She refused, "NO!'' The word exploded from her lips. She pushed him back harshly, "It's not true! You don't mean that! Neither of you did! Your all the same!" She yelled clutching herself tightly backing away from him. Though her body begged to stay in his warmth.

"Rachel listen to me."

"No! You listen, I don't want you here near me, nowhere near me. Stay away!" She backed away stepping back, he stepped closer, she backed away.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I am nothing like that...flake." He took one more step forward.

"STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She exploded so harshly her throat hurt, he stopped all right, he didn't take another step forward.

"I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE, IT HURTS OK! IT HURTS, S-o-so b-b-adly." Her voice cracked at the last words, her tears were already spilling out of her eyes and straining down her soft pale cheeks.

She hugged herself in the coldness of the world and slid down to her knees unable to hold her pain and hurt anymore.

"So...badly." She whispered brokenly as the last trace of the sun slipped down out of sight behind the now dark hills of Charlottetown.

His heart broke, twice. Once because of her rejection, twice because she was so broken. He wanted nothing more than to protect her, to keep her safe and he wanted to _crush_ the guy that broke her, and _he _wasn't even worth it.

Her shaking sob broke through his thoughts, he looked down at the beautiful broken girl. His heart wrenched, No, _he_ was not worth her pain.

Before he could think he fell down next to her and enveloped her in his arms. She cracked completely, she grasped his red shirt and buried her face in it. He rested his head on hers, rubbing small soothing circles in her back and arms.

She sobbed and tried choking words in between them. But her cries choked them to a stop.

"Shhhh, be quiet, it's ok, I promise it'll be ok, all ok, please Rach, shhh." He whispered in her hair.

He inhaled her scent again, it calmed him, made him feel better. All he wanted was her to forget about that jerk. To make her better. To pick up the broken pieces of her heart and put them together so he could keep it from breaking again.

"Please, shhhh, Rachel, it hurts...me when you- you're so hurt. Please baby" He begged softly.

Rachel's heart sped up at his sweet words, as her senses heightened to his soft touch. Her skin sizzled wherever he touched her as he rubbed her back and arms, chills ran through her, it felt so good. His warmth enveloped her with his fresh pine scent. She slowly stopped, her mind recollected slowly. She was realizing how much she wanted his touch.

How much she wanted him...needed him.

She stopped crying though the tears still fell down her face. He let out a relived sigh as he stroked her soft silky blond tresses.

"Baby, please... give me a chance...just one." He hugged her tighter.

"I...I..." She lifted her tear-stained face to him. His heart sped up as his eyes clicked to her misty brown ones. Even in a broken teary state she was still breathtaking.

"Baby..." he whispered wiping her tears away with the back of his hand and lifting her chin with his finger tips, "Baby...please, tell me I can fix you please." He begged, his voice low and husky.

She looked into his eyes, could she tell him that, could she really, could he really. As she looked into his deep eyes...her answer came...yes, yes he could.

"I...think...if you really want to.."

"Yes..." he breathed, "I want to...so badly.." His warm breath touched her lips as he pulled her closer, "Please just one..."

"One...?" She whispered, their lips barely a half millimeter away.

Slowly they brushed then as if possessed by the paining urge that had been held in for so long, he grabbed her face and pressed rougher, deepening the kiss from soft and sweet to passionate and rough. Rachel gasped lightly as he pulled her closer.

Their body's fit beautifully, he couldn't get her close enough, he held her tighter pulling her hair and pressing his fingers on the small of her back.

He softly nibbled her bottom lip, Rachel gasped as he licked it lightly begging for her to give in. She did, allowing him to slip in his tongue. She moaned lightly as he pulled her hair harder pulling her on his lap.

She dragged him down deeper by his shirt collar, wrapping her legs around his seated waist. Her tongue collided with his as sparks flew everywhere, around, in, and through them.

"Please..." He moaned breathlessly in their kiss.

"Yes..." she breathed back.

Slowly he pulled away, letting his lips linger on her hot ones. She couldn't help letting out a soft little mew from the loss of contact.

He touched their foreheads together softly, "Really?" He asked in a husky whisper.

Rachel bit her warm lip as the tingling slowly subsided into the crawling chills up her back and arms, she looked into his eyes again, she smiled.

That smile made his breath hitch, it was like light and heaven together, it brightened his soul and made his heart flipped twenty times over. He loved to drink in that smile and he's only seen it this one time.

"Really." She whispered back touching their noses, "Really." She whispered again.

He captured her lips again lightly, it was soft and quick yet sweet and full of so much meaning, "Baby I promise..."

"I know you've said that already." She tilted her head cutely with her former mischievous twinkle returning in her dark brown eyes.

"And I'll say it again, I promise, I'll never do what _he_ did never. I..." He bit his lip this was suddenly hard, really hard. His heart was racing, his body aching to hold her forever. His mind screaming to tell her the truth.

"I...Rach, I l-l-l" She put a delicate finger to his lips, silencing him as he stared at her questioningly. She bit her own lip and looked at him meaningfully.

"I Love you too...Chad."

* * *

**Soooo, how was it, this is the first time I've ever written a one shot like this...so...comments, complaints, concerns, helpful criticism! All is appreciated.**


End file.
